Not Your Average Bachelor Party
by SuddsBubblesandMore
Summary: As Fred and George put it, I have absolutly no tolerence for becoming unfaithful. So when it comes to strippers, well there is acctuly no thoughts on that subject. Join Oliver, Katie and the twins in a Squee and Meggers production! Please read and review!
1. Badgering Beaters

Chapter 1: Badgering Beaters

"Oh, Come on Oliver!" said George, or Fred. Not quite sure who because I am sitting upside down on Angelina and Fred's couch.

"Look I said no so let's just drop the subject." I said in a bored tone. They have been badgering me for an hour about my bachelor party. I refuse to let them call up a stripper to seduce me on my last night before I get married.

"But it would be so much fun and Katie will never find out!" said the second twin. The blood in my body is starting to rush to my head making everything look watery. I sit up and close my eyes against the dizziness that over came me.

"But what if she does, and you know she finds out everything" I said

"Only because you tell her everything Ollie dear." says twin number one.

"Plus we have it covered, she is spending the night with Angie, Alicia, and Sam. So you don't have to worry!" says twin number two, who I figure out is George after I open my eyes.

I suppose I should tell you what is going on. My name is Oliver. Well Oliver Wood. You see I am getting married in two days to the love of my life, Katherine Ann Bell. Now you might just say this is an easy problem to fix. Now I hate to tell you, that your wrong. Katie has a way to find out every little thing that happens. Now the twins are lying. Yes, lying. I do not tell her everything. Alicia and Angelina tell her the rest. Now my bachelor party is tomorrow night. I am absolutely against the whole idea of a bachelor party. They are making it seem as if I don't want to get married. Which is exactly the opposite. I am practically jumping out of my skin with excitement. I am a professional Quidditch player for Puddlemere United. Katie is also but we have different positions. I play keeper and she is chaser. Sam, as mentioned before is a beater along with Ben. Katie plays chaser along with Chris and John , two extremely tall guys who will attend along with our seeker Matt who is going out with Sam. So really we are just one big happy family. Please note the sarcasm.

"Guys, no." I said trying to end the subject.

"But-"

"No, No and No again." I finish. I got up and prepared to leave. "Guys, I already said yes to the party, so lets just leave it at that." As I apparate out I see the Weasley twins share a knowing smirk, but after that I do not see anything because I am back at our apartment.

Sorry for the short chapter. Chapter two should be put up very soon! Please read and review. This is our first story. Be nice though, it will break our little hearts to see mean reviews!

3 Squee and Meggers


	2. Hanky Panky and Wedding Plans

Chapter 2 Hanky-Panky and Wedding Plans

Katie sat in the Three Broom Sticks waiting for her fellow teammate Samantha Corden to show up for lunch and to go over the plans for the wedding. Katie was average height and with sandy blonde hair. She had hazel eyes and a broad smile that could make most people smile also. Katie being the stubborn self she is also didn't want a party to celebrate her last night of being un-married. Of course Angelina and Alicia argued with her for a good while only to fail but settle on a sleep over with the four close friends. She pulled out the thick packet that she had been writing up for the past five months with the wedding plans and the after party. It had taken her many late nights and cups of coffee to get it done and finally it was. Now all she had to do was go over it and make sure nothing was missing. Katie and Oliver didn't want a big wedding with hundreds of people. They needed the people that mattered most and that is all they would have to be happy.

Sam finally showed up five minutes later, crazy hair and all. Honestly, Katie didn't know how Sam and Matt were together. Matt was slightly taller than Sam with short brown hair. He had big blue eyes and was very quiet. He had a fun way about him and was completely oblivious to most things around him. Sam had short dyed hair ( it was currently purple to match her bridesmaids dress.) and was a all around party girl. She was the type of person to speak and not think about it. Matt was completely the opposite and always tried to cover for Sam which made for some interesting conversations.

"Hey Katie." Sam said.

"Hi Sam" I say sitting back in my chair.

"How is the Quidditch Nazi this morning?" she asked putting down her bag smirking.

"He's fine." I said and handed her the wedding plans.

Sam looked side to side and leaned over the table. In a quiet voice she asked "Did you do it?"

I looked up "huh?"

Under her breath she said " you heard me"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You know," she said looking to the side, "the hanky-panky"

"Oh bloody hell Sam! What has my answer always been?"

"Well it could have changed. You know, another night, another chance?"

"Well nothing happened. You know very well that that won't happen until after the wedding."

"You're so traditional and boring"

"Unlike you!"

"Are implying something?"

"I believe I am!"

"Well, in fact we do and I am very proud of it!"

"Well of course you are!"

"And you would be too if you did!"

"Actually no I wouldn't be!"

"And why not? It's fun and exciting and always different!" Sam exclaimed looking very proud of her explanation.

"Because I want to wait and do it with the one I love!"

"Are you saying that Matt and I don't love each other?"

"Of course not Sam! It's just what I believe. And I think that it is ok that you and Matt do it because I know you guys love each other."

"Well thank you." Sam said looking pleased. I sighed and we started to discuss the plans. After that I flooed home and sat on the couch waiting for Oliver to come home.

Ugh I know another short chapter. Don't worry, Chapter three is yet another boring chapter but I swear that chapter 4 is going to be either longer or the bachelor party READ AND REVIEW. You know you want to press the pretty button down there...please?

Squee with help of Meggers!


	3. Dinner is Always a Slight Complication

Chapter 3 Dinner is always a slight complication.

Oliver opened his eyes and spotted Katie asleep in a position he knew was uncomfortable on the couch. He walked over quietly and picked her up and walked her to their bedroom. Gently he put her down atop the blankets and pulled a Puddlemere United fleece blanket over her. He walked into the kitchen and started dinner. About a half an hour later Oliver looked up to see a disheveled Katie walk into the kitchen. She was wearing a tank top and sweatpants and was still looking as if she were still asleep.

"Good evening sunshine." Oliver said going back to chopping the carrots.

"Hi" Katie said while yawning.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes" She said walking over to him hugging him from behind.

Oliver smiled and turned around. "Nervous about the wedding?" He asked.

"No, are you?" she asked.

"No not really." He replied. He turned back around and Katie moved over to the stove.

"What you making?" she asked lifting the lid to the pot.

"Food." Oliver said smirking.

"Really? I would have never guessed!" she said with mock surprise.

"Ha Ha Ha" said Oliver facing her.

"I'm serious what is it?"

"You'll see at dinner little Miss. Nosey."

"Fine, what your not only a Quidditch Nazi but you're a Kitchen Nazi too, wow Oliver, are you going to become the King of Scotland next?" Katie said with cute little smile on her face.

She then goes and sits down on the coach, and flips through a Quidditch magazine. About fifteen minutes pass and then Katie gets up walks over to the kitchen, sits on one of the chairs, looks at Oliver and says,

"I went to see Sam today and discuss our wedding plans."

"Oh did you discuss what was needed to be discussed?"

" Yes...and no." at the moment she finished Oliver turned around and gave Katie this look as if he were to say, what the bloody hell are you talking about? At the site of this look Katie got ready to tell her story of what had happened earlier that day.

"Okay, well, I went to the pub like I normally do and sat down and waited for Sam to arrive."

"Yeah that's pretty normal."

"Yes I know dear, I haven't finished yet. Like I was saying and Sam comes in, sits down and asks me how you were, I told her you were fine. Sam then did something really strange."

"Dear, Sam is strange."

"I mean stranger than normal, she looks to her left then to her right and say to me, did you do it? So I look to her and say what? She then stops leans over the table again looks her left and right again and says, you know, the hanky-panky."

"Oh for the love of Merlin, what did you say?"

"What do you think I said?" looking at him as if he didn't know.

"Well, I don't know, for all I know you could have slapped her and walked away."

"No, I didn't slap her. I just told her that I was going to wait till after the wedding. Then Sam calls me traditional and boring." She walks over to Oliver and gives him a hug with a silent tear falling down her cheek.

"Dear why are you crying?" Asked Oliver picking her chin up.

"You don't think I'm traditional and boring do you Oliver?"

"Of course not! I love you for you and…" At that very moment Katie picks her head up and says,

"Oliver why is you back smoking?"

"Oh no, not the dinner!" Oliver turned around in a flash and opened the lid, but the food was on fire so Oliver took out his wand and said "Aguamenti" to put out the flames. Katie was laughing so hard she fell to the floor. She finally gets up and wipes the tears out of her eyes from laughing and says.

"Thank you dear that was something I needed; a good laugh."

"That's not funny Katie, my beautiful dinner is ruined."

"Aw, Oliver it's okay, you can make me your wonderful dinner some other night."

"Fine." Oliver muttered with this look on his face said otherwise.

With a flick of her wand Katie had a gourmet meal on the table ready for eating. They eat their meal and got ready for bed; they said their good nights and fell into a quiet sleep.

Yes I know, yet another pointless and short chapter. But guess what? Megger's got a yes to the fourth chapter as the long awaited bachelor party chapter! yay! Only problem is Squee is grounded from the computer this weekend, but it will be up ASAP!

Also we _might_ need a beta for this story, also Meggers needs a beta for her story "A Warrior's Hardest Battle" so if your interested let us know!

For the two reviewers: THANK YOU!

lilangelxox: Aw thanks! We hope you liked this chapter as much as the last two! Your review made us smile :-)

SiriuslyPadfoot101: Megger's loves your pen name! Thanks so much for the review, We hope we got this up quick enough for you!

Please Review! We like Reviews!

(press the pretty GO button below for us! Thanks!

Squee and a little bit of Meggers here and there.


	4. Author's Note Please read! IMPORTANT!

Hey everyone,

Meggers here. Squee went under surgery on Wednesday so it will be awhile till chapter 4 is up. Please be patient and _please_ keep reading! It will be up in the next 3 weeks at the most. Don't worry, Squee is fine, she is just a tad sore (Note from Squee: HURRAY FOR PAIN KILLERS!) so keep waiting and please review any chapters we have up. We also need people to give ideas to any stories we have up in our profile. (Note from Squee: Keep me happy by reviewing Meggers story, she needs a beta...please do so, so she won't keep bothering me!!!) Also this story needs a beta for Squee is running out of ideas so pleaseeeeeee review.

Please send love to Squee!

Thanks a bunch,

Meggers and Squee with notes.


	5. Another Author's Note

Author's Note

We know, we know, we're killing you guys with the AN's. We also know we haven't been updating our stories lately but Meggers is working on hers and Squee is completely stuck.

Love's a four-letter word: We would _love_ to have you as a beta for this story. As we said before Squee is completely stuck. So, send an e-mail to Squee at !

As soon as we hear from Love's a four-letter word the story will be underway again so not to worry!

Love,

Meggers and Squee


End file.
